lights that show the way
by TenshiNoAkuma
Summary: In the wake of the battle that ended the cycle of destruction, a world without gods was born. With no more battles to fight, it's time for everyone to decide their future in the new world. A post-canon look at the party's plans for their lives after defeating the final boss.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Thank Super Smash Bros for getting me all excited about Xenoblade again. This story would have been the final chapter of Guiding Lights, if I had been uh, more... disciplined in updating that. But given my lack of progress on that story and the fact this story can stand on its own, I figure I may as well post this.

If you haven't already done so, please read the official Xenoblade story _At Home_ that was published in _Monad: The Secret Files_, as this story draws on events presented in that. A translation can be found at dilly-shilly dot blogspot dot ca, under the Xenoblade category in Translations. I also hope you're familiar with the Heart-to-Heart conversations, particularly _Hopes and Plans_, though I make references to others.

This story begins right after Shulk tells Alvis of his wish for a world with no Gods. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Alvis begins to reshape the world, there is nothing in their language that can describe the explosion of ether that envelop them. As Shulk watches their world shrink to the size of a pinprick, gigantic spheres push their way into the sight before him. They are thousands of times larger than the Bionis, but the spheres, too, shrink until all he sees is millions of tiny lights blanketing across an inky darkness. His heart leaps to his throat; he'd always felt so small being just one Homs living on the body of a long dead titan, but he'd never thought the Bionis or Mechonis would be dwarfed by something even larger. The darkness - he has no word for it, but he thinks 'space' is an apt name - stretches far beyond his eyes can see, completely boundless, as far as he can tell. Shulk supposes they are witnessing something that expands beyond life on the Bionis and Mechonis had been capable of discovering, something from the world of the gods, Meyneth and Zanza, back when they were still merely people.<p>

Are each of those lights worlds beyond his? They must be so far away...

The sight before him warps, and his Monado becomes an all engulfing light. He had thrown the strange sword not long ago, but now he feels like he's been cut off from it, as if a solid wall had suddenly slammed down between his Monado and himself. Even his senses seem duller, as if he is unable to see, hear, touch, smell, or taste with as much range as he once had. While he'd never been able to truly control his visions, Shulk had come to understand it had been some kind of ether manipulation. Now, he can't sense the ebb and flow that he'd subconsciously grown accustomed to, the absence like misplacing his jacket; not terribly significant, but a slight irritant that niggles at the back of his mind. For the first time in months, Shulk is blind to the future, and...

Well, he can live with not knowing the future.

Alvis speaks. They listen. And the world grows bright.

* * *

><p>"Shulk. Shulk!" Someone is shaking him by the shoulder.<p>

A groggy groan slips out of his mouth as he opens his eyes... which he immediately closes to shut out the flare of light from the sun. "What time is it?" he mumbles, "Did I miss a meeting?"

"Oh, Shulk." Fiora's exasperated voice floats over to him, as if she's speaking from a great distance. "You're not in the lab, you know."

"I'm not? Then where...?" Shulk cracks open an eye and blearily peers out, shielding his eyes from the sunlight with a hand. His friends are gathered around him, their smiles as brilliant as the sun. It all comes flooding back to him. Zanza, the Monado, _Alvis_... He abruptly sits up and notices for the first time he's on a grassy hill. "Is this the new world I created?"

Dunban flashes him a toothy grin and makes a sweeping gesture with his good arm. "See for yourself."

Shulk stands - a little unsteadily, unused to the sudden lack of a weapon on his back - and turns his gaze upon what he can see of the new world. Before him is an endless sea, much like what he'd seen surrounding the Fallen Arm. Looking down the hill, he can spot a colony nestled along the shoreline.

"Hey..." Reyn folds his arms. "Is it just me, or does this look a lot like Colony 9?"

"You're right!" Shulk's gaze follows Fiora's outstretched arm. "Look, there's the Central Plaza's spire! Wow, it's even fully repaired!"

It _does_ look a lot like Colony 9. But after inspecting the sight for a little longer, Shulk concludes the colony below them isn't quite the same. What would have been the Commercial District has rock walls surrounding it where Colony 9's had none. He can only spot one of the Anti-Air Batteries, and even that is missing its cannon. For some reason, there's a - Shulk mentally fishes for the unfamiliar word he'd learnt in Frontier Village - pier on the shore, too.

"I guess Alvis based the new world on what already existed on the Bionis and Mechonis." Shulk points at the rising mountainous spines breaking the water's surface off into the distance. "Don't you think that ridge is the same as the one around Eryth Sea?"

"But what about everywhere else?" Shulk turns towards Sharla, her hand hovering by her collarbone in worry. "What about Colony 6?"

He raises a hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm… I don't think he would have forgotten about them. Not since he created this world at my request. I'd be pretty angry if he did." But then again, Alvis seems to do what he wants. Shulk raises a hand to shield his eyes against the bright sun, turning to look upwards at the sheer cliff behind them. Though the mountainous rock walls off most of what is beyond from sight, Shulk can spot a hint of dark green canopy brushing the sky. "I imagine they would be behind us, hidden from our view."

"Everyone go!" Riki bounces up high, ears raised for the extra height. "Find friends!" He turns, as if to immediately set off.

With practised ease, Dunban hooks his fingers in the holder for Riki's biter and pulls back the Nopon, who immediately lets out a scratchy whine. "Let's not be too hasty. Though we have few wounds after our battle, we're in no shape to be travelling without supplies."

"And we do not know what side effects recreating the world may have had." Melia's gaze, previously fixed upon the colony below them, flickers towards the group. "It would be prudent to investigate what is before us first."

Reyn smacks a fist into his palm. "Right. We gotta make sure everyone in the colony's safe and sound."

Together, the group walk down the hill, the path Shulk used to run all over with Reyn and Fiora after school now overgrown with tall grass. Upon their approach, frolicking bunnits quickly escape to their burrows while the constant buzz of skeeters thrum the air. On all counts, it feels like any other peaceful day at Colony 9. Without any impending battle in his near future - as far as he knows, anyway - it's the first time Shulk has really thought, _I'm home_.

When they cross a familiar bridge that's outside what appears to be Dunban's house and enter the new colony properly, they're greeted by a gaggle of confused residents. "Dunban! What happened?"

"Where is the Bionis?"

"Did you win? Are we safe now?"

Dunban makes a 'calm down' motion with his good hand. "Easy now. Allow us to explain."

Dunban begins from when they enter the Bionis, weaving the tale of Lorithia's and Dickson's defeat with the skill of an impassioned bard. Shulk's happy to not have the spotlight, even when Dunban begins to describe that strange place they had fought Zanza. But when it comes telling what happened after their battle, Dunban glances in Shulk's direction. Shulk shakes his head.

Continuing, Dunban says, "After the defeat of Zanza... well, I don't understand it myself, but before our world was destroyed, we somehow managed to create a new world without gods."

"Wait, but didn't-" Reyn begins.

"This is _our_ world, now," Shulk cuts in. He doesn't particularly want to share the knowledge that he had been a god with others outside their group. "We can live in peace," he holds Reyn's gaze, "as simple people, nothing more."

"That's our tale." Dunban braces his good hand against his hip. "What is the status of the colony?"

Spokespersons from the gathered residents latch on to this new topic, and begin recounting what they have learned since the world was reshaped. Given how easily Dunban slips into organising the Colony and making plans for exploring this new world to find the Defence Force members that had been sent to defend Sword Valley and Colony 6, Shulk can see the direction Dunban's life will take in this new world, even without any visions.

Instead, he turns his attention to their surroundings. This area is remarkably similar to the old Commercial District, right down to the stalls circling the Ether Lamp at the district's centre. When he looks to the district's fringes, though, Shulk can see there's plenty of space to expand. Unlike Colony 9, which had been hedged in by the surrounding cliffs, this new colony has more room to grow. Nevertheless, there's something different, and it takes him a long moment of staring to realise that the structure of most buildings differ from the old world. Where there used to be single double storey houses, some were reduced to single storeys, while others rose to three or even four storeys.

He still has half an ear on the conversation dancing between Dunban, Melia, and spokespersons of the other residents. Some parts of the districts have no power, including the entire area that would be where the Military District used to be. If Shulk has to take a guess, it'd be because of the modified buildings, which has likely tampered with the ether grid. It's not really his field of expertise, though, so it's better for other engineers to handle those modifications.

Luckily, food does not seem to be in short supply, though someone notes that the water surrounding the area is salty, rendering it undrinkable without distillation, which could prove to be an issue. Previously, Colony 9 received its freshwater from the Bionis' Leg; rain from Guar Plain would travel along the river, which flowed through Tephra Cave into the lake Colony 9 sat upon.

Tephra Cave... which leads to the Regeneration Chamber.

"Shulk!"

The sudden usage of his name jolts Shulk out of his thoughts, and he whirls on Reyn, wide eyed.

"Shulk, what's the matter?" Reyn stares directly at him, as if intense staring will allow him to see everything Shulk is hiding from him. Though, to be fair, it has proven to be a highly effective tactic, especially when they had been children. "Did you have a vision?"

He shakes his head. "No. I don't think I can have visions any more. I was just thinking..."

Reyn folds his arms, but has an amused smile on his face. "Typical. Can't even properly enjoy a victory. Come on, we beat Zanza!"

"I know that! It's just... This colony's different from Colony 9." Shulk points up at the cliff where the High Entia transport ship used to be embedded in rock. Now, it is purely geological formation. "What if the Regeneration Chamber isn't there anymore?"

"You said it yourself, you got that Alvis guy to make this place. He ain't gonna do something like that when it'd make you mad." But Reyn's smile wavers, looking uneasy.

"I want to see for myself. To make sure." Shulk's gaze returns to the cliff. The untrodden path from the new colony to Tephra Cave looks about the same distance it used to be. "It shouldn't take long."

"I'll go with you."

Shulk's gaze snaps back to Reyn. "It's only a short walk. I'll be fine."

Reyn folds his arms, which means Shulk isn't gonna be able to change his mind even if he tries. "I'm still going with. You don't have the Monado anymore. Fiora'll kill me if anything happens to you."

It _is_ true that he doesn't have any weapon with him right now, but...

"I heard my name." Shulk feels a hand thump on his shoulder before he turns to see Fiora's smiling face. "What are you boys up to, hmm? I get the feeling you two are about to get yourselves in trouble."

"It's nothing like that," Shulk insists, trying to play things down. "I just want to check that the Regeneration Chamber is still there."

"He wanted to go alone, without the Monado!" Reyn butts in. "Can you believe him?"

"I was going to go and get an old weapon from my house." Shulk huffs, hunching over and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm not stupid."

"Then I'm sure you won't mind me tagging along," Fiora says brightly. "If your house isn't there anymore, you can borrow one of my knives." She pats their handles.

It had never occurred to him that his house would possibly be gone in the new world, like some of the other residents' homes. Still, if he's honest, Fiora's Mechon 'knives' are more like a pair of swords than daggers. Shulk nods. "Sure."

Before they set off, Shulk informs the others of where they'll be going. Thankfully, they're let off without much questioning - the current situation of the colony and world is a good distraction - so Shulk leads Fiora and Reyn in the direction he supposes will take him to his house. He takes the time to glance around at the colony around him as they walk, taking in the familiar, yet different, sights. Thankfully, it seems his house is still there. Once they reach it, Shulk quickens his pace briefly, before turning to face his friends.

"Could you two wait here for a bit? I haven't cleaned in a while, and outside the lab, Dickson's..." Shulk trails off, struck by a sudden pang in his heart. "...Well, he was pretty messy." He forces a smile. "I won't be long."

Before his friends can say anything, Shulk opens the door and slips inside.

Contrary to his words, there's hardly any mess; the house is rather sparsely decorated, with only the bare minimum of furniture and few of the knick-knacks that characterise most Colony 9 homes. Much like his lab, there are papers covered in diagrams sketched in Shulk's even hand tacked to boards on the walls. Some distinctly non-Homs trinkets are placed on shelves alongside mechanical toys like the wind-up mouse Shulk had made when he was six. Still, the second bed and clean plates drying on the dish rack serve as evidence that another person lives here.

_Lived here_, Shulk corrects himself. Dickson won't be coming home any more.

Shaking off those thoughts, he busies himself with searching for one of his older swords. Idly, he wonders what happened to the junk sword he'd dropped in favour of taking up the Monado during the last Mechon attack.

"Ah, here it is!"

From within an old crate, he pulls out a weapon even older than the junk sword he used before the Monado. It's a bit smaller and lighter, made for a younger self, and the handle feels a bit looser than it should be. The edge of the sword is so dull that the weapon is more effective at bludgeoning threats than cutting them down. It doesn't seem worth the effort fixing the thing at the moment, but Shulk lifts the sword and places it on his back anyway, the catalyst - the mechanism that allows him to use healing magic - within the weapon thrumming and connecting with the ether within his own body. This old weapon really can't compare to the Monado, the Monado replicas, or even his junk sword, but it serves as a good reminder of how much he's learnt over the years.

Stepping out from his house - and away from a sense of lingering loneliness - he smiles at his friends. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

It doesn't take them long to make their way to the entrance of Tephra Cave, even though the old dirt path is missing. Maybe it'll be back again, once more people start walking the same path and crushing the grass underfoot. At the cave's mouth, Shulk takes in a deep breath, relishing the cool breeze feathering across his cheek. There's a different quality to the air, but he can't quite put his finger on exactly what it is. Maybe, since the cliffs only wall off one side of the colony, it's breezier than what he's used to? Idly, he wonders if the Mechon Wreckage Site is still there, even though falling Mechon parts is probably never going to happen again.

"Hey, Shulk! Are you coming or what?"

Blinking, he turns to his companions standing at the cave's mouth. A flicker of memory passes before his eyes, of a time when Reyn's purpose in life was to defend him, when Fiora had been a full Homs carrying Reyn's forgotten ether cylinders. "Yeah, just a moment."

Once he falls into step beside his friends, Fiora asks, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh... I was thinking about the first time we were all here together." The creatures of Tephra Cave are unusually docile this time around, but Shulk nevertheless gives the caterpiles lounging in their nest a wide berth. It's the first time in a long time it's been just _them_ doing something together, just like when they were kids, roughhousing on Tephra Hill.

Reyn tilts his head and folds his arms over his chest, thinking. "Man, that feels like forever ago. How long has it been?"

Shulk scratches his head. "Honestly, I lost track of time after the first week."

"Me too."

They both look expectantly at Fiora.

Her eyebrows raise. "Why are you looking at me? I wasn't really aware of anything after this," she gestures to her Mechon body, "was done to me. At least, not until Shulk..." Colour seeps into Fiora's cheeks before she goes silent.

It takes Shulk a long moment to recall the exact moment he'd been reunited with Fiora. What was it that had happened on the Fallen Arm...? Oh.

Reyn isn't having any of that. He elbows Fiora, something Shulk has noticed Reyn doing more often ever since he'd found out she barely feels it. "What did he do? C'mon, tell me!"

"That's for me to know, Reyn!" Fiora crosses her arms, puffing her cheeks in mild annoyance. "Anyway, is it really important how long we took?"

Shulk tunes out the pair's friendly bickering with practised ease, keeping a look out for potential danger, given how preoccupied Reyn and Fiora currently are. He can't help a sense of unease in his gut when there's no sign of the Mag Mell Ruins as they press further into Tephra Cave. Even the Mell lizards that had once made their nest in its bowels are nowhere to be seen. Where they once used to be a mass of undulating shadows conglomerating under shelves that would scatter upon sight of an ether light, now they've been replaced by a warren of bunnits that are completely unperturbed by the group's intrusion into their territory. One particularly large one even sits up on its haunches and stares at them, casually chewing on a giant cave cricket. Is the surprisingly docile wildlife a side-effect of his wish to Alvis? Shulk doesn't know. Still, it's rather convenient that the creatures are non-aggressive today, and he relaxes as the rest of their short trip passes completely without incident.

When the dim cave walls give way to bright afternoon sun, Shulk shields his eyes against the blinding light as they step out onto a high cliff overlooking the new colony. Immediately, his eyes scan the surroundings for the Regeneration Chamber.

His knees go weak, and Shulk suddenly finds himself sitting on the grass in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Fiora says, her whisper taken by the wind.

The familiar rows and rows of ether cylinders surround the door that had been burned into Shulk's mind the moment he'd seen it in his vision.

Reyn's guffaw rings loud. "See? What did I tell you, Shulk?"

"Okay, okay, I get it." There's no actual annoyance in his voice, just a grin on him that threatens to split his face. "You were right."

The breeze feels so good. Shulk remains seated on the grass, and both his childhood friends join him. Where the view once had been of Colony 9 and the horizon - a word he learnt from the Machina - had been walled off by the Bionis' rocky shin, it is now expansive and unfettered, much like the brilliant view he'd witnessed with Riki up on the Distant Fingertip. It hurts his head to think about just how _much_ there is out there, but he can't help the quickening of breath and the tiny smile curling at the corner of his lip at the thought of new unknowns before him nevertheless.

Reyn, of course, is the first one to break the silence. "Have you two thought about what you're gonna do now?"

Fiora shoots Reyn a look that plainly says, 'isn't it obvious' while pointing at the mechanical headpiece jutting out from under her hair. "First I want my real body back."

"Well, yeah. But I mean after that."

Fiora shakes her head. "No... Maybe help my brother? It suppose it depends on where Shulk will go."

Suddenly, Shulk finds both his friends' stares boring into him. "Uh..." He scratches his head, sheepish, "I guess I haven't really thought about it. I was too focused on stopping Zanza, honestly."

Reyn makes an annoyed sound - though his expression doesn't express anger - and folds his arms over his chest. "Typical."

What's gotten into him? "You're one to talk. You barely think past our next meal!"

"Oi! I can think about other things too, you know! Besides, it's not my fault we know people who cook delicious grub!"

Fiora shakes her head, her expression a mix of annoyance and surprise. "What's gotten into you, Reyn? This isn't something I'd expect _you_, of all people, to bring up."

Reyn idly scratches at his scalp, fingers tangling in his hair. "Actually, it was Riki who got me thinking about it. I know, I know," he holds up his hands. "We didn't have a serious talk or anything. But after talking with him, I reckon the others have it all figured out, you know? Riki's got all his kids to raise, and it looks like Dunban's gonna be taking charge around here. Melia's got her people to find and rule, and Sharla..." Reyn shrugs. "She sounded worried about Colony 6. She's probably gonna go with Melia and look for Juju and the rest."

"What about you, then?" Fiora's arm is pressed against Shulk's side as she leans forward to scrutinise Reyn. Even though the metal of her arm jabs him uncomfortably in the ribs, Shulk doesn't move away. "Don't tell me you've planned what you'll be doing?"

"Yeah, I have!" Reyn thumps his shoulder, his expression breaking out into a broad grin. "I'm gonna go with Sharla. If she, uh, doesn't mind, that is."

Shulk just stares, mouth hanging open. Fiora isn't much better.

"C'mon! Don't give me that look!" Reyn looks aside. "Ever since we started travelling, it's like... I can't go back to how things were. I've gotta be doing something."

Shulk lets out a quiet huff of a laugh. "Good old Reyn. You just can't sit still, can you?" He shakes his head at the sudden furrow in Reyn's brow, cutting off the apology before Reyn can say it; Shulk has a good ideaof what his friend is about to say. Like Fiora, Reyn's never _really_ left his side, not since Reyn had declared it his duty to protect Shulk. "No, I understand, and I don't mind. I think it'll be good for you. Besides, Sharla will be in more danger out there than us over here. I'm sure she'll appreciate the backup."

"You're staying, then?" Reyn doesn't sound particularly surprised.

It hadn't really been a conscious decision. "I guess I am." Shulk draws his legs to his chest and loosely drapes his arms over his knees. "I mean, I'm not going to hole myself up in the lab like I used to. I can't. Not after travelling all over the Bionis and Mechonis. There's just so much out there. So much I don't know that I want to learn more about." He takes a breath. "But I want to be here for now." At least until Fiora has her Homs body back. After that... He'll figure out what his future holds. He makes up an excuse. "I guess making a new world really took it out of me."

Fiora looks like she's about to say something, but whatever it is, she stays silent on the matter.

They converse some more, in lazy conversation not unlike the ones they used to have in the days of peace. Little things, like the shapes they see in the clouds, or reminiscing about the various (silly) things they did as kids. Eventually, though, Shulk notices something very different from the world of the Bionis and Mechonis. "Look," he says, pointing towards the sun. "The sun's moved."

Both Reyn and Fiora raise a hand to shield their eyes from the sunlight. "Hey, you're right!"

"Wow! Is it going to sink into the water? What will happen then?"

"I don't know. " But he can take a guess. Instead, he says, "Why don't we watch and see?"

As the sun slowly falls towards the sea, the blue sky gives way to brilliant pinks, painting orange and yellow along the clouds' edges. Soon, the flare of colour gives way to the deep darkness of night, the sky spotted with the same stars as before the new world was created. Shulk stands, brushing grass from his pants. "It's getting late. We should head back."

They make their way back through Tephra Cave and down the hill, chattering about 'what ifs' of this new world. When they reach the new colony, the sight that greets them at the Commercial District - unless they give the locations new names, Shulk sees no reason why he shouldn't use Colony 9 terms - is wholly different from how they'd left it. The district is teeming with colony residents, more than when they'd first entered. Someone has dragged together numerous tables to form a circle around the Ether Light, and placed on the tables are...

"Whoa! There's enough food to feed a pack of armu!" Reyn is visibly drooling.

Shulk is inclined to agree; there is a veritable feast before them. Various dishes from simple sandwiches to huge pots of stew are spread all over the tables, plates and cutlery clearly there for communal use. A Nopon - who Shulk shamefully can't remember the name of, despite being her customer for years - has plated up an entire roast bunnit and is cheerfully standing on the table and carving slices for people to add to their plates.

"We decided to have a little celebration after all that." As one, the trio turn towards Sharla, who's holding out bowls and cutlery. "Eat up!"

Shulk gratefully takes a plate. "Thanks, Sharla."

Once they've relieved her of the extra plates, Sharla gives them a little wave, "I'll see you later," before making a beeline for a slice of a fig and nut loaf.

They, Reyn claiming a deep desire for Giorgio's curry, while Fiora excuses herself to check on her brother. Despite all the delicious looking - and smelling! - food laid out before him, Shulk really doesn't feel like eating much. Taking a modest portion of a stew, Shulk searches out a relatively secluded spot on the bridge connecting the second level of houses together and seats himself down, legs dangling over the edge. While he eats, he watches the throng of people below weave amongst each other. Right now, there are only Homs and Nopon gathered here, but maybe in the future, there can be High Entia and Machina, too. He hopes so.

Shulk looks up when someone sits down next to him. "Fiora."

"Hey." She sits close to him, leaning carefully against his shoulder so she doesn't poke him with one of her mechanical parts. After a brief moment's hesitation, he leans back. "Shulk, I've been thinking…" She trails off.

Shulk takes a moment to take in the way light plays over her face, the blue Ether Light giving her features an ethereal quality. Shadow gently caresses her cheeks while remaining hard-edged along her metal headpiece, which gleams, bone white. Her fingers, sharp edged and claw-like, delicately tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

"Hm? What is it?" He prompts, nudging her gently with his arm.

"I want to go into the Regeneration Chamber tomorrow." She adds, hurried, "I know, it's really soon, and we only just ended the fighting and there's lots to rebuild, but…"

"Fiora," he says firmly, halting her before she can continue listing the full set of daunting tasks they have ahead. Though, after slaying a god, the rest seems easy in comparison. Shulk grins. "It's okay. You fought hard alongside us. You deserve it."

She looks away, a hand drifting uncertainly by her cheek. Shulk notes how the blue light of the Ether Lamp gleams off the metal headpiece by Fiora's ears. "It's just… I feel bad for sleeping while you'll all be hard at work."

Shulk lets out a quiet laugh. "I'm sure there'll still be plenty for you to do by the time you come out." Shaking his head, he continues, his voice hushed, wanting to keep his next words between Fiora and himself, "I'll be here, waiting for you."

He stills the moment he feels fingers - cold and metallic - lace with his, cheeks warming when his gaze drifts towards Fiora's smile. "Thank you, Shulk. It really means a lot to me."

She squeezes his hand, gently, without crushing his fingers like he knows she's can, and he squeezes back, even though he's never been certain Fiora's been able to feel such things since her transformation into part Mechon. His gaze lingers on the smooth metal of her fingers threaded with his, their plated surface reflecting ether light in contrast to the same light turning his already pale skin a ghostly pallor. When he lifts his gaze, Shulk finds himself staring into her green eyes.

It suddenly occurs to him that they're not in private.

"Ah, uh..." He glances furtively around them. Thankfully, no one seems to be paying them any attention. "Do you want me to help tell the others?"

Fiora shakes her head, though there's a gleam in her eyes. "No, it's okay. I want to tell them myself."

"Well... alright then."

"I'll see you later?" At his nod, Fiora's fingers slide out from under Shulk's before she stands.

Shulk watches Fiora approach each of their friends, before pulling his gaze away. As the night grows long, the chatter of the impromptu feast begins to quiet as residents depart for their homes, bellies full of good food and laughter. A few minutes after he finishes his meal, Shulk leaves his perch to return to the tables in order to help with the cleanup. Not everyone's house had been spared in the creation of the new world, however, but thankfully, as he'd overheard earlier in the day, the Military District is still intact, serving as a place for residents to stay until they got their feet under them, as it had during both Mechon attacks during Shulk's lifetime.

There's an unspoken agreement that they'll be spending the night at Dunban's, just as they had when they briefly returned to Colony 9 to confer the technology behind the Replica Monados to other researchers, that brings them all seven of them together in the warmth of Dunban's house. Fiora, Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Melia, and Riki... his circle of dear friends has expended greatly since the beginning of his journey.

Unfortunately, Dunban's house is disconnected from the ether grid right now, so they use a few miniature ether lamps that are customarily used in cases of a power outage like this. Of course, Fiora is bringing around tea for everyone - brewed with the help of Melia and a summoned flare - which Shulk takes with a grateful smile before setting the topic of conversation. "What's everyone's plans from here on out? I hate to say it, but our journey to stop Zanza is over."

Melia is the first to speak. "Sharla and I have consulted each other, and will be journeying to seek out the peoples of our other civilisations. We are..." She glances over in Sharla's direction before continuing, "...most concerned about the situation of Colony 6, Frontier Village, and Alcamoth."

"I'm coming, too! You ladies will need someone like me with you."

"Are you suggesting we cannot take care of ourselves?" There's no bite to her words, Shulk notes. How different Melia is compared to when they first met her.

Reyn crosses his arms. "Oh, come off it, Melia. You know that ain't true. I've got plenty of respect for what you two can do. After being on the receiving end of it and all..."

Sharla shakes her head, but she's smiling."I'm happy to have Reyn watch our backs. The more the merrier, I say."

"Riki come, too!" the Nopon pipes up, hopping from foot to foot. "Heropon crash-pow for friends! Then go home to Oka and littlepons!"

Riki's declaration is met with nods from the two women and a, "Glad to have you along, furball!" from Reyn.

When attention turns to Dunban, he says, "I will remain here to oversee the reconstruction and expansion of this new colony. I imagine I will be kept busy for months to come."

Fiora shrugs and smiles. "You all already know my plans. But I want to see you all off, first!"

Sharla curls a hand by her cheek and tilts her head. "What about you, Shulk? Will you be staying, or coming along with us?"

"I'll be sticking around the colony for a bit." Shulk tiredly rubs at his face. He summons what energy he has left to shoot his friends a weak smile before he glances over in Dunban's direction. "I'll help with the reconstruction and expansion, of course. But..." While he'd been helping clear away the tables, he'd been thinking. "There's gonna be other Homs who were turned into Faces. It'll take a long time to restore them all with just one Regeneration Chamber. If I can build more, it'll speed the process."

And he's sure the Regeneration Chamber can be adapted to medical use after all the Faces have been restored to their original bodies. If the Regeneration Chamber can restore such drastic changes to a Homs' body, surely the technology behind it can be used for more mundane problems.

He barely stifles a yawn, which is followed by yawns from Reyn and Riki.

"Alright, guys." Sharla brings her hands together. "I think it's time for bed. Fiora, is everything where it was last time?"

They have bedding and blankets out in record time, the others just as eager for a good night's rest after all the fighting they've been doing. The girls take the top floor with the beds, while everyone else got the wooden flooring on the ground floor. Given how accustomed they've grown to sleeping on whatever flat ground - often cold, hard, and uncomfortable - they had, it doesn't really matter. So once everyone says their goodnights and ether lights have been put out, Shulk easily slips into slumber.

* * *

><p>Shulk dreams.<p>

He is back in that strange place he'd seen Alvis when he had been shot by Dickson - why does his chest hurt at that thought? - that place they had fought Zanza and won. The inky darkness surrounds him once again, dotted by ether lights and those spheres of streaked colour. Sometimes, a ring circles a sphere, sometimes there are two rings. Shulk doesn't have a word for these gigantic spheres in the darkness. He can only guess that they are other worlds, but he doesn't know for certain; his own world had been the shape of the gods, not a sphere. This place seems like a location that is between consciousness, somewhere that's between dream and reality. A place of destruction and creation.

He doesn't need to turn to speak to the other being here. "Alvis... I have a question." Many, actually, but this one seems like a good place to start. "This new world... Is this the world you, Zanza and Meyneth came from?"

The sun dipping down into the land as night falls, the water around the new colony constantly undulating, the salty smell that lingers in the air... Though Shulk had created a world without gods - without the Bionis or the Mechonis - there's just so many small differences in this world that seems... well, a little unnecessary.

Though Shulk cannot perceive Alvis' body right now, he has the sense that Alvis has nodded in confirmation. "This world is an amalgamation of the world you know and my original world, yes. Given the unstable situation, I did not have time to seek clarification of your instructions, and used what was available to me as templates."

"I see." Shulk closes his eyes. "What will you do now?"

"I have yet to decide." Alvis' voice is as unreadable as ever. "I was the administrator of a facility in my original world, granting permissions for users to conduct their experiments. Then I became overseer of your old world, shaping the world as possessors of Monados saw fit. In this world without gods, I have none to serve. My purpose is indeterminate."

Shulk's voice is quiet, but hopeful, pitifully small in the depths of 'space'. "Will you live among us, then? As a Homs?"

There is a hint of curiosity in the response. "Is that your wish?"

* * *

><p>Shulk rouses from sleep, pushing back hair form his eyes as he blinks away the lingering embers of his dream. Now that he's awake, trying to recall it is like trying to catch falling snow in Valak Mountain with his tongue. Considering he hasn't woken in alarm, like the time he'd suddenly realised he left his toolkit at the Mechon Wreckage Site halfway through another dream, Shulk dismisses this one as not being particularly important.<p>

Also, it's hard to think of anything but the loud snoring of Reyn sounding like an angry ardun on Shulk's left and Riki sounding like a whining fledgling flamii on Shulk's right.

He stays there, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling of Dunban's house, just listening to the pleasant rumble of his friends sleeping beside him. He's gotten used to the cacophony from his journey and having to sleep in close proximity to the two noisiest sleepers in the world. For the first time in a while, he can sleep knowing he won't be woken up by someone on watch keeping an eye out for anything that will attack them: wildlife, Mechon, and Telethia. But this is probably the last time all of them will be sleeping as a group like this. It's... almost a shame to go back to a life without companions nearby, back in his - and Dickson's - house.

...It never used to bother him, being alone.

Shulk allows his own breathing to even out, keeping to the relaxed pace of his companions. Riki sounds like he's chasing a particularly tasty looking bug in his dreams, if his sleepy mumbles and twitching limbs are anything to go by. But as Shulk lies there, he becomes aware of a quiet moan of pain. It's something he'd become too familiar with in the last legs of their journey.

"Fiora..." he whispers, forcing his tired body out from under the blankets. Of course, recreating the world of the Bionis and Mechonis doesn't solve all the problems of the old world. Her Mechon body had been giving her more and more problems as time went on, despite Linada's efforts.

Doing his best not to wake Dunban - the lightest sleeper of them - Shulk makes his way to the stairs to where the girls are sleeping, taking each wooden step two at a time. He cringes when the last step creaks loudly, catching the attention of Melia, who is sitting in a chair beside Fiora and is very much awake.

Ah. "Melia..."

"Shulk." She greets him with an incline of her head. It's only then that he notices Melia holding Fiora's hand, squeezing it in comfort to Fiora's pained expression. "I apologise, this should be your role."

He shakes his head before quietly seating himself in a chair on the opposite side of Fiora, pressing his hand in Fiora's other hand. "It's alright. We can both be here for her." Shulk smiles, keeping his voice low as he speaks so he doesn't wake Sharla. "Fiora considers you a great friend, Melia. I think she'll be glad you're here for her, too."

"Ah... yes. She has informed me how much she values our friendship." Melia looks away, though Shulk notes her hand stays in Fiora's when Fiora lets out a quiet gasp of pain in her sleep. "I admire how forthright she is with her thoughts and feelings. That is... not something I can do."

"Because of your upbringing?"

Melia nods. "Yes. I must show an example to my people, especially in the wake of losing so many."

"I can't say I totally understand it, but..."Colony 9 never had a singular leader the way High Entia do. Maybe because Colony 9 had been small enough and peaceful enough to not need leadership. "...I understand High Entia have different customs to Homs. You don't need to hold back in front of us, though. We're your friends. You can tell us anything!"

"I... I do not think I am ready to speak as openly as Fiora does."

"That's okay, you don't have to." Shulk scratches at his head, running his fingers through his hair, his gaze lingering on Fiora's pained expression. "I guess what I'm saying is... If you want to tell us your thoughts and feelings, we're not going to think any less of you when you do."

There's a moment of hesitation, in which Melia wordlessly touches the clasp at her collarbone. "...I suppose there is something. Do you recall the time you had a vision of the Regeneration Chamber?"

"Oh, yes." It is something that replays in his mind whenever he sees Fiora suffering as she is now. Hope, perhaps, that she doesn't need to keep suffering as she has. "You came into my lab and my books fell on you." He lets a quiet chuckle slip. "I'm glad you weren't hurt by my mess. I really should have kept it tidier..." A thought strikes to him. "Actually... Why were you there?"

The corners of Melia's mouth turn up. "Truthfully, I was angry at you."

Shulk blinks, bewildered. "Huh? Why?"

"It was a night where Fiora was in a state much like this." Melia carefully folds her hands over Fiora's. "I was... frustrated that I could do nothing for her except hold her hand through the pain. When I saw you leave for your research laboratory, I felt like you were forgetting about someone special to you in favour of the Monado Replica project." Melia bows her head, the wings on her head drooping heavily. "I misjudged you, and for that, I apologise."

Shulk can't help but grin. "It's alright. I didn't exactly tell the rest of you." He scratches the back of his head. "I can get pretty carried away once I fixate on something. If it weren't for Reyn and Fiora, I'd forget all the important things."

Though her expressions have always been quite reserved, Shulk can spot a mischievous gleam in Melia's eyes despite the dim glow from the Ether Light outside. "In that case, it is up to the rest of us to ensure you remember your other friends."

Shulk puffs his cheeks, protesting, "Like I'd forget that!" Letting out the air in a long breath, he follows it with a sincere smile. "But really, thank you for sharing that with me, Melia. I appreciate it."

She looks aside, but Shulk can see the tiny smile easing across Melia's face. "You are welcome."

There's a long pause before, on impulse, he asks, "Will you still search for your mother's relatives, once things have settled down?"

Melia's head jerks, startled, and looks at him with wide eyes. That moment passes quickly, though, and she looks aside, wings lowering now that her surprise has passed. "Yes. I fear the task will have even more challenges in this unfamiliar world. The locations have changed, and records may be even more scattered than they were before." She returns her gaze to Shulk's, her resolve shining in her eyes. "But it is a task I will see through once I have rebuilt my people's lives."

"I'm sure you will. My offer still stands, you know. To look for them with you." Shulk idly traces his fingers over the back of Fiora's metal hand. "Once she has her body back, I'm sure Fiora would love to join in."

Melia tilts her head. "What of Reyn?"

It's Shulk's turn to look away. The last time they'd had this conversation, he'd offered Reyn, too, hadn't he? "I think he'll have his own responsibilities soon. It wouldn't be fair to tear him away from that."

It's such a strange thing to think about, how easily they just left Colony 9. How little there was for them to consider before they departed. Shulk had simply told the other engineers and Dunban he'd be gone for a while and that had been it. He imagines Reyn's departure had been much the same, only with his fellow squad members and superiors. Reyn had always been the driven one, knowing his goals and working hard to achieve them, gaining his place in the Defence Force as a result. Now it seems like Reyn will continue to work hard, while Shulk doesn't know what he wants to do beyond his day-to-day life.

"...I see." Melia nods, as if in understanding. "Reyn is a very close friend, is he not?"

"Of course! We grew up together, all three of us." All three, orphans, where it was more common to have had lost one parent to the Mechon attack twelve years ago.

Melia's next words take on a lightly chiding tone. "Then I am certain you can trust him to make his own decisions, without you deciding for him."

Shulk winces at the reprimand. "I..."

"You were only thinking of his wellbeing. Reyn is fortunate to have you as a friend..." It's difficult to see the expression on Melia's face when she turns her head, causing her wings to cover most of her face in shadow. "...And I am honoured you all are my friends."

Shulk beams. "I'm glad we're friends, too."

What else can he say to that?

Silence stretches between them as Shulk's gaze lingers on Fiora's pained face, her breath coming in quiet gasps. He lets his other hand rest on top of Fiora's, the cool metal slowly warming under his touch. Hopefully, tonight is the last time he will hold her hand through suffering inflicted by her part Mechon body. She deserves a better life in this new world than a body regularly wracked by pain. Eventually, Fiora's breathing evens, her expression relaxing, the tightness in her jaw easing as pain seeps from her. Shulk barely stifles a yawn as Melia rises from her seat, chair quietly scraping the wooden flooring as she puts it aside.

"Perhaps it is time you returned to sleep," Melia suggests quietly. He can't qutie read the expression on her face. "I do not think Fiora would approve if you stayed up all night."

He shakes his head. "I'll stay awake for a bit longer, just to make sure Fiora's okay." At the flattening of Melia's wings and mouth that indicates silent disapproval, he adds, "Don't worry, I'll go to bed soon." Shulk manages a tired smile. "You should get some rest. You've got a bigger day ahead of you than I do."

"If you say so." A curt nod, and Melia climbs into her bed. "Rest well, Shulk."

"Good night."

Shulk shifts in his chair once Melia's breathing becomes long and even. The chair is a simple wooden one, not made particularly comfortable for long term sitting. He suspects it's one Fiora had used to sit on while she helped feed Dunban, back when he'd just come back from the Battle of Sword Valley. Either that, or it's Dunban's, made purposefully uncomfortable to help focus the mind or something similar, he suspects. It's not actually so different from his own chair back in his lab, but there, he hardly noticed it when he kept himself so busy. And he had often ended up sleeping at his table, because he'd just lean forward against a flat surface - like this bedside table - and pillow his head in his arms...

Before Shulk knows it, he's fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> There will be one more chapter after this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Merry Christmas, if it's something you celebrate! It's amazing how much I've forgotten about Xenoblade in the year and a half since I last played the game. Here's the rest of this short story.

* * *

><p>Shulk stirs only when he starts hearing voices and muffled thumps, his face warmed by the sunlight streaming in from the window. Unbidden, he lets out a muffled groan as he wraps his brain around the idea of being awake. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, he rubs his cheek against his arm in an attempt to rid himself of an unwelcome itch before turning his head to find a more comfortable position to rest. Just a few more minutes...<p>

"Decided to sneak into the girls' room, did you? I expected better of you, Shulk." Sharla's chiding voice causes him to abruptly sit up straight - banging his knee painfully against Fiora's bedside table, _ow_ - suddenly alert and alarmed, rapidly blinking sleep from his eyes.

At the sight of a disapproving Sharla with her hands on her hips, Shulk backs away - or would have, if he hadn't been sitting in a chair - and flails his hands about, not liking the implication lining her voice. His cheeks feel warm, and this time it isn't from the sunlight. "Oh no, it's nothing like that! I just-" It's difficult not to sputter. What should he say?! "This wasn't a problem when we were travelling!"

...Not exactly the best of statements to defend his actions.

Laughing, Sharla flaps her hands, _relax, relax_, before loosely crossing her arms. "Calm down, Shulk, I'm only teasing. Melia explained the situation. You must have been really tired to have slept through the noise we were making."

Shulk lets his shoulders droop. "I guess so." His cheeks still burn. "Is everyone awake already?"

"You're the last one up."

He pushes himself off the chair despite protests from his limbs. "Sorry." What time is it? Judging by the brightness of the natural light in the room, it must be at least mid morning. "Did I keep you all waiting?"

Sharla shakes her head. "Not at all. We were gathering supplies for our trip. Or at least, we were supposed to. I think we were all exhausted from the battle with Zanza."

"Zanza..." he repeats, gaze sliding from Sharla's. Even after Alvis' explanation, he can't say he understands why someone would want unthinking followers as 'friends'. His and Reyn's bond of friendship wouldn't be nearly as strong if it weren't for their arguing and looking out for each other. "Sharla... If you- No," Shulk corrects himself, "_when_ you find Colony 6, do you plan on living there afterwards?"

"Of course! Colony 6 is my home. I didn't spend all that time helping with the reconstruction efforts to leave it." She touches a hand to her cheek. "Why? This is a strange line of questioning, coming from you."

Shulk shakes his head. "No, it's nothing."

Sharla's hands go to her hips, and Shulk winces, knowing he's made a mistake. "Really, Shulk. You've got something on your mind, so spill it."

He hesitates, turning his gaze towards the window and the sight beyond. It doesn't seem like his place to say, so he offers only part of what's on his mind. "I just think it's a shame we won't all be together any more. We have our own homes to go back to." It wouldn't be fair to keep them from that. During their journey, Riki had said repeatedly he wanted to go back to Frontier Village, despite steadfastly sticking to them - "Because Riki Heropon! Heropon save the day!" - and staying in the fight. All in all, it's a pretty selfish wish to keep everyone with him. Shulk's gaze returns to Sharla. "Still, I'm gonna miss travelling with everyone."

Sharla just laughs, an unladylike snicker that has more in common with Reyn's guffaws than Melia's light chuckles. "You're making it sound like we'll never see each other again. This isn't the last you'll see of us, you know. I'm planning to come back in six months."

"Huh?" Absentmindedly, Shulk curls a hand by his chin. "What's happening in six months?"

Sharla gestures wildly with her right hand. "Fiora, of course! We have to celebrate getting her real body back! And I _have_ to see what she looks like."

He raises his head. What does that have to do with anything? "Why's that so important? She's still the same person, Mechon or Homs. Besides, you've already seen the photos of her around here."

Shaking her head, Sharla puts a palm to her forehead. "Oh, Shulk. You have _so_ much to learn."

His brow furrows - what does she mean by _that_? - before he changes the topic and says brightly, "You'll be bringing Juju along, won't you?"

A nod before she folds her arms. "Of course. He wouldn't dream of missing out on seeing you and Reyn again for anything." She shakes her head again, but there's a fond smile on her face. "He's taken a real shine to you two, you know."

Shulk blinks in surprise. "Really?"

Sharla lets out a sigh. "You really don't notice the effect you have on people, do you?" She shifts her stance. "Since you two saved him, Juju's calmed down a lot. He used to be a lot more impulsive and he didn't really think about others. Now he's become more thoughtful and hardworking." Shulk grins at the sight of Sharla's broad smile splitting her face. "I'm proud of him. Anyway," she adds with a smile, "I shouldn't keep you any longer. Reyn and Riki are finishing up breakfast. If you hurry, there might even be some left for you."

His stomach lets out an unhappy growl and Shulk grimaces, standing. "Ah... Thanks, Sharla. I'll head down in just a moment."

She nods. "I'll see you later."

As Sharla goes down the stairs, Shulk yawns and stretches, joints popping quietly. He really shouldn't have slept in that chair; his neck is going to be stiff all day now. With one last yawn, Shulk heads downstairs, the creaking of the wooden floorboards drowned out by the cheerful cacophony at the kitchen table courtesy of Reyn and Riki.

"Morning, Shulk." Fiora turns from her sink of dirty dishes, Melia giving him a nod of acknowledgement from beside Fiora. "Did you sleep alright like that?"

Reyn waves his greeting, which promptly results in Riki stealing a fried egg from Reyn's plate. Immediately, a friendly fight erupts. Expressing steeling, Melia sets down her dishrag and strides forward to break them up, and Shulk approaches Fiora. "Surprisingly well, thanks." He focuses his attention on Fiora's face, noting there's colour in her cheeks now. Good. "How are you feeling?"

Shulk can hear Reyn and Riki's racket lessen at Melia's commanding voice, mumbled apologies as she chides them like a couple of schoolchildren. He can't help the corner of his mouth twitching upwards; isn't Melia younger than both of them? She looks younger than them, anyway, but he can't really tell with High Entia. He'll have to ask her age later.

"Great!" Fiora smiles, her entire face practically lighting up, and he mirrors the action. Her metal arm gently bumps against his. "I feel so relaxed, knowing I'll be getting my own body soon."

His smile wavers as he thinks, _What if it doesn't work?_ The Regeneration Chamber is practically rediscovered lost technology. Even the Machina aren't fully familiar with its mechanics and functions. Given how it had been embedded into the Bionis' shin, who knows if it still performs as it's supposed to? What will become of Fiora then? Shaking off his pessimism, he says instead, "Where's Dunban and Sharla? I saw Sharla earlier..."

"Oh, Dunban wanted to get things organised for reconstruction before the others leave. He asked for Sharla to come with him, since Colony 6 has been reconstructed a few times."

"Hm." Shulk tucks a hand under his elbow, considering. "Speaking of reconstructing, I should check on the lab. See if it's still there and see what I can use for repairs."

"What about breakfast?" Shulk follows Fiora's gaze to the plate beside her containing a fried egg and two strips of armu meat. It's a bit less than what would normally grace Reyn's plate, but he's always eaten less than his best friend. "We saved some for you."

His stomach lets out a low growl, so he plucks the plate, turns around and leans back against the kitchen counter. "I'll eat before I go."

He spots a small smile on Fiora's lips before she continues drying the freshly washed dishes. "You can use cutlery you know. We're not travelling anymore."

Shulk pauses, the strip of meat between his fingers already halfway towards his mouth. "It's fine, isn't it? Your food still tastes great."

"Oh, Shulk." Fiora sighs and shakes her head, but there's a small smile on her lips.

Shulk's more than content to soak in the peaceful atmosphere amongst his friends while he eats, so he stays silent, watching the antics of Melia, Reyn, and Riki while listening to the quiet clink of dishes being put away. Once Fiora's finished with the dishes, she stands beside him, mirroring his action of leaning back against the kitchen bench and just basks in the relaxed atmosphere with him. Once he's finished eating, Shulk thanks Fiora for the food and leave the dishes with her before excusing himself from the racket with a fond smile, making his way towards what would have been the old Military District. Taking stock of the technology currently available to them in this new world would help with the repairs to the new colony; after all much of their military technology has also been adapted for civilian use in the past.

It's not until Shulk walks into the old Weapons Development Lab - _his_ lab - that he realises Dickson will never step foot in it again.

Shulk's vision blurs momentarily, and he swipes the back of his sleeve over his eyes, ignoring the trace of dampness on the fabric. Even though he'd only just woken up, he suddenly feels exhausted, as if he's just gone through a week of research without remembering to stop for food and sleep. In the past, sometimes Fiora, or an occasion, Reyn, would find him slumped over on his table. But when Dickson was in Colony 9 and not off travelling the Bionis, it was usually Dickson who would shake Shulk awake and tell him to sleep in his actual bed instead of being a lump of Homs and getting in the way of Dickson's own research.

Barely managing to stagger into his chair, Shulk slumps in it, gaze darting around the lab. It's exactly how he remembers he'd left it. His mug is still on the table, probably in desperate need of a clean since he'd forgotten to wash it after he finished his coffee. A few books still litter the floor from when he'd accidentally knocked them over when Melia had happened upon him during his research into the Regeneration Chamber. Sheafs of reports, research notes, and records are arranged in neat piles on his table, the more poignant ones - usually Monado related, some of it in Dickson's handwriting - are tacked onto the wooden shelves. There's even a pile of Mechon scrap that he hadn't finished taking apart, having originally intended to use it to align one of the anti-air batteries before his plans had been derailed by the Mechon attack. Even though the Anti-Air Batteries no longer exist, he could probably find some use for the scrap, especially when he knows Machina who better understand how all the components function.

Shulk stretches out a leg to nudge the top-most hunk of metal with the toe of his shoe. The metal wobbles, rocking back and forth, before gravity wins the battle and causes it to fall off the pile in a loud clatter. The cracked Mechon armour sits forlornly on the ground, blocking the entrance to the lab.

If Dickson was here, he'd complain about having to step over it to get in and tell Shulk to move it out of the way.

If Dickson was here, he'd also chide Shulk for being in the lab for too long and shoo Shulk out to get some sun.

If Dickson was here, he'd... he'd...

Shulk closes his eyes, shutting out the lab's features from his sight. But he'd grown up in the lab, so the layout of it is practically burned into the back of his eyelids. It wouldn't be so difficult to pretend that Dickson's just gone on another one of his trips to other parts of the Bionis, leaving Shulk on his own for weeks or months on end, but shying from the truth doesn't sit well with him. Not when he personally killed Dickson, for the sake of all life on both the Bionis and the Mechonis.

When he opens his eyes, he catches sight of the machine he uses to clamp scrap in place when he's making modifications to the Defence Force's weapons. A clean, too perfect, diagonal slice had decapitated the top portion of it when Reyn had lost control of the Monado. Straightening out all his limbs, joints popping softly, Shulk stands and approaches the broken machine, hand lightly tracing the complex system of pipes and wires, now exposed. Fiora had stood over there, too, back when she had been all Homs. When he saw Fiora killed twice - once in his vision, once when his vision had come true - it had felt like the metal faced Mechon had carved through his ribs and scooped out his heart both times, leaving a simmering hole in its wake. It was only when she returned that he had felt like that hole could begin to mend.

He doesn't have that luxury this time - Dickson won't be coming back, he'll never be back - and knowing that does nothing to change the gnawing emptiness within his ribcage. It doesn't change the fact that there'll never be that lingering scent of cigarette smoke in his lab ever again, or that gruff voice complimenting or criticising - sometimes at the same time - whenever he bounced ideas off Dickson.

Shulk takes in a deep breath, aware of how his lungs jitter and shake in the process. For the first time in all the years he's practically lived here, the lab just seems too quiet, too empty. His throat feels tight, and he presses the heel of his palm against his right eye and rubs the wetness out of it.

He needs air.

Stumbling out of the lab in a daze, Shulk sets off in a direction that specifically does not take him towards what had been his shared home with Dickson. With the world remade into one that does not reside on the body of a titan, what had once been worn paths are now overgrown in wild grasses. Gently rippling water stretches to shores farther than his eyes can see. While the geography is different because of the changes to the new world, parts of the cliffs look familiar, and if he turns his gaze upwards, he can spot a silhouette that looks suspiciously like Outlook Park.

Shulk turns away from Outlook Park, opting to walk towards the huge, mouth-like cave opening along the opposite cliff instead. The usual path around to get there is overgrown, but his feet remember the way. The cave is still populated with vangs and antols, so he keeps quiet and stays out of their way, not wanting to attract their attention. They leave him well alone, and he plonks himself down on the grass at the mouth of the cave, legs dangling over the cliff's edge.

Back in the old world, this spot would have given him a clear view of Anti-Air Battery 1 and the flock of flamii that had made their home near it. Now, in the new world, there isn't any of that, just huge ripples in the water constantly lapping at the shore. While the wave motion isn't unfamiliar to him, the sheer size of the ripples is unusual. This new world's sea appears to constantly moving and undulating, while the water Colony 9 had resided over had such a calm surface in comparison. It's something very minor, but it's enough to remind him that this is a new world with even more things he doesn't understand.

Even though this is the world he created, it's still full of mystery. Already, he can't wait to start on a new research project, now that the Monado is...

Shulk can remember the first time he touched it, the sensation of the smooth red metal underneath his fingertips, and Dickson's smile when Shulk had told him he wanted to know more about the sword of Bionis.

Back then, he'd thought it was approval of his new research project.

Feeling his nails dig into the palms of his hands alerts him to the sudden realisation he's clenching his fists. Forcing his fingers to uncurl, his hand drifts towards his collarbone where his necklace rests underneath his shirt. On impulse, he tugs his necklace off over his head, holding it by the tarnished circular pendant. The pendant is made of metal in a weaving and snaking design that is distinctly not of Homs make. Dickson had told him it was something he found on one of his journeys through the Bionis. During Shulk's own journey, some of the designs on trinkets found in giants' ruins had seemed remarkably similar to the one on his pendant...

"Shulk!"A voice jerks him out of his thoughts. "Is this where you've been all this time? The others were getting worried when we couldn't find you."

Shulk turns his head, looking around for their source, before looking down below the cliff face. Spotting the familiar figure of Dunban, who shoots him a warm smile, Shulk can't help the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile of his own.

"Sorry, Dunban. I guess I lost track of time." He closes his hand around the circular pendant of his necklace, hiding it from view. Only the leather strap pokes out between his fingers. "Did you need me for something?"

"I just came to inform you lunch will be ready soon, if you'd like to join us."

As if sensing an opportunity for attention, Shulk's stomach growls once again."Oh, of course. Who's cooking?" As long as it isn't Reyn...

"Riki insisted." Shulk's shoulders drop in relief - other Sharla and Fiora, Riki is the only other person in their group who could can consistently cook well - though he finds himself tensing again at the faintly amused expression crossing Dunban's face. "I believe he's tearing up the colony looking for you. He seemed upset at the idea of you missing out on his food."

Oh boy. Shulk has no doubts there'll be a mess waiting for him when he gets back to the colony. Though his brow wrinkles, his lips turn up into a wry smile. Standing, he tucks his necklace into his pocket before he carefully climbs down the cliff, jumping off at a safe enough height to land softly on the grassy bank a short distance from Dunban. "In that case, I better go find him right away."

"Hold on, Shulk." Shulk blinks up at Dunban, whose gaze burrows into his own, the other man's brow pinched. "You seem troubled. Is something bothering you?"

Silence reigns during Shulk's brief moment of hesitation, water gently lapping at the heels of Dunban's shoes as it rolls up the sandy shore. Shulk ducks his head, huffing out a quiet laugh. "Am I that obvious?"

The corner of Dunban's mouth twitches up into a light smirk as he rests his good hand on his hip. "You've never been very good at hiding things, god or not."

Shulk can't hold back a small sigh. "I'm no god, just one small Homs in a big new world. That kind of power isn't for me."

Speaking with Alvis that final time, he'd realised how limited his view is. There's so much he doesn't understand. What Alvis had shown him, Shulk had the sense of something bigger, something greater that he didn't comprehend. Alvis had thrust upon him the responsibility of being the god of the new world... and Shulk had known immediately he wouldn't be able to handle it. If he just did whatever he wanted, it wouldn't make him any better than Zanza. Even Meyneth, who had been benevolent to her people and was worshipped in return, had it all fall apart around her. Besides, the idea of people worshipping him sat uncomfortably with him. He's a simple Homs who just wants to live in peace with friends, he can't decide absolutely what is best for everyone.

No, the future isn't his to decide; it's _everyone's_ future to decide.

Shulk shakes his head before sitting down on the grass. "No, it's just..." His fingers lightly brush against the pendant in his pocket. "Dickson took care of me all those years. When I think about my parents, I can't remember their faces, or what they sounded like. I actually don't know anything about them, really." But he'd come to terms with that a long time ago. "When I think of parental figures, I actually think of Dickson. He's the one who taught me the ins and outs of most of the machines in Colony 9. But then..."

_He killed me... And I killed him._

Shulk pulls his legs towards his chest, folding his arms over the top of his knees. "I can't figure out how I should remember him."

Dunban plops himself onto the grass beside him. "What do you feel when you think of him?"

Shulk drops his gaze to his shoes, letting out a long breath in a facsimile of a sigh. "I..." He breathes in. "So many people died because of him. Not just me. I can't forgive him for what he did." Shulk turns his gaze up at Dunban. "But I feel like there's a big hole in me. Just like when I thought Fiora was killed." He shakes his head and averts his gaze, his mouth pressed into a thin, frustrated line. "It's stupid. I don't even know if I meant anything to him."

"That makes two of us."

Shulk's attention immediately snaps to Dunban, eyes wide. "...Sorry. I didn't mean to- I mean, he was your friend, too."

"It's alright." As Shulk watches, Dunban leans back on his good arm and turns his gaze skywards. A lone pterix glides through the air until it disappears into a thick canopy of trees by the cliff on the far side of this one. Pterix never came anywhere near Colony 9. Yet another sign this place is not quite the same as Colony 9. "I, too, wonder if he valued our friendship as much as I did. But we're past the point of being able to ask him."

His thoughts drift to the necklace in his pocket. Dunban has one of his own, though in a slightly different design. When Dickson had given the necklaces to them, he'd said it was for protection. Shulk hadn't believed it then - the effects of amulets and charms simply aren't measurable - and Dunban had blatantly said Dickson was going soft, but they'd both worn their gift regardless.

"You know..." Shulk begins quietly, "After everything, I was worried about was not being able to put his body to water and return him to the Bionis. Not that there's a Bionis anymore." The corners of his mouth lift in a weak smile, though he isn't really feeling it. "But I just... I feel awful for wanting to take a moment to mourn him when he's the reason for the loss of so many people. It seems... wrong."

"I believe Vanea would disagree with you. As do I."

Shulk is about ready to cover his face in embarrassment. Of course. Egil. As it is, he presses two of his fingers to his forehead, a quiet huff escaping his lips. "...I'm really putting my foot in it today, aren't I?"

Dunban lets out a laugh, deep and rumbling, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. "I'm surprised you're having this dilemma. All this coming from the man who showed Egil and Mumkhar mercy without hesitation."

Shulk's own mirthless laugh is a little quieter as he rests his chin on his knees. "I guess it's easier for me to talk big when it's not so personal."

The corners of Dunban's eyes tighten, his voice firm. "There is nothing wrong with your feelings of grief, Shulk. There's no need to hold on to guilt over your feelings. We knew Dickson longest as a friend, not a killer. We will never know what he really felt about us, but in the end, he helped us be the people we are today."

"It doesn't make up for what he did."

"No, it doesn't," Dunban agrees. "But he was still important to us. We can't forget who he was, both the good and the bad. They're all tied together."

Biting his bottom lip to hide the tremble from Dunban, Shulk abruptly turns his face away as his vision goes splotchy. Something wet rolls down his right cheek and he angrily swipes his sleeve across it. Somehow, the loss of Dickson is worse than when he thought he'd lost Fiora. Back then, he'd turned his grief into rage against the Mechon, turning it into a weapon that cut past the sorrow and kept him going. The simmering, burning anger had fuelled his grim determination to press onwards against the Mechon. But this time, there is no enemy, no distraction, and he's left holding back grief he doesn't know how to handle.

Shulk's throat feels thick when he swallows the lump in his throat and his tongue sticks stubbornly to his mouth like glue, but he manages to choke out, "I miss him, Dunban."

"...As do I."

Shulk buries his head in his arms, hiding his face from view. A solid hand lands on his back, and his shoulders shake under it. He doesn't know how long they stay like that, but eventually he allows himself a long sniff and raises his head, wiping off his eyes and cheeks with his sleeves. Putting a hand in his pocket, he pulls out the amulet from Dickson, the tarnished metal a heavy weight on his palm. When his gaze meets Dunban's, he doesn't say anything about the wetness on Dunban's cheeks glistening in the sun.

"You know... Before our journey, I would have wanted to hang on to this. But I think I understand that Nopon tradition of throwing keepsakes into the Makna Falls a little better, now."

Dunban's brow furrows. "Shulk... Are you certain?"

He nods. "Yeah." Shulk turns his gaze to the sea, stretching out as far as his eye can see. "If it wasn't for our journey, I wouldn't have met so many different people. We, the people of the new world, will move forward to a new future." He returns his gaze to the amulet in his hand and lets it dangle from its strap. Watching the dull metal gleam in the sunlight for a moment, Shulk jerks the amulet back into his palm and walks to the shore, water lapping at his shoes. He tightens his grip on the amulet. "I don't know what really happens to someone when they die for good. But wherever he is now..." Shulk pulls his arm back and lobs the necklace as far as he can. It hits the water with a tiny splash. "...I hope this finds him."

Before he knows it, Dunban is beside him, unhooking his own necklace with his good hand. Shulk turns to look at Dunban, eyebrows rising, but opts to say nothing when he sees the expression on Dunban's face; it is a mix of sadness and pain expressed in a pair of eyes more tired than Shulk has ever seen them. "I cannot forget a man who has saved my life many times. You took a blow meant for me and dragged me back to the field medics during the Battle of Sword Valley a year ago, even though you didn't need to." Shulk's eyes widen; he hadn't known that. "Perhaps there was some truth to this trinket's protective properties. I must thank you for that." Looking closely, there's a wry twist to Dunban's mouth. "After all, I'm the only one left from my old squad."

"Dunban..." Shulk breathes out, half-formed words of sympathy catching in his throat.

Dunban's voice grows stronger with his next words. "But in this new world, perhaps there will be no need for war. We fought our battles, we changed our destiny!" Pulling his arm back, Dunban hurls his amulet into the sea. It lands a good distance further than Shulk's. "And the destiny of everyone who will come after us."

As he watches the second necklace disappear under the surface of the water, Shulk whispers, "Goodbye, Dickson."

Dunban's subdued words follow his. "May you find peace."

Shulk lets out a long breath. While the aching hole in his chest is still there, the tightness there has eased. He can't hate Dickson for what he did; there's just no point in hating someone who's already dead. In the end, Dickson had been just another person. One who had done terrible things, but also one who had raised him reasonably well, regardless of his reasons for doing so.

"Would you like a moment?" Shulk blinks away the blurriness in his sight to look at Dunban as he continues, "I'll let Riki know you're on your way."

"Yeah."Shulk rubs at his face with a hand, fingers wiping away the last traces of wetness from his eyes. "...Thanks, Dunban."

Dunban doesn't reply, simply clapping him on the shoulder before waving lazily as he walks back to the colony. Shulk watches him leave for a long moment, before he turns his attention to the endless sea before him. For the first time, it occurs to him that he doesn't know where Alvis is, or what even happened to him. Shulk can't say he totally understands Alvis' explanation of what he is, other than that he is a machine.

A machine that can look and act like a Homs.

To Shulk, machines are tools, unfeeling and unthinking. Although Machina share many similarities to machines - they malfunction, they are repaired, they require a power source - they have always been _people_ to Shulk from the very first moment he had met them. _Mechon_ are machines, tools whose function had been shaped by their creators, the Machina.

Is that the same for Alvis? There must have been someone else who created Alvis, but he'd said Zanza had destroyed all that remained of the old world. Shulk hadn't understood what had driven the Mechon, but after his travels, he realised that they function much like animals on the Bionis; Mechon merely behaved in the manner they had been created with. In the end, the Mechon had been no different to the machines that made up the High Entia defence systems, unthinkingly following the instructions they had been designed for.

In that case, what is Alvis' function, now that Shulk has given up the Monado?

"Shulk! Riki look all over for you. Make big noise, but you still no come!"

He nearly jumps, startled out of his thoughts by the familiar high-pitched voice. Shulk can't help but grin when he catches sight of the bright yellow Nopon coming to a screeching halt in the sand in front of him. He suspects the Nopon got too impatient and ignored Dunban's message, coming and fetch Shulk personally. "Sorry, Riki. I didn't mean to make you worry. But you've found me now."

"Come!" Riki leaps onto Shulk's shoulders, the height of his leap bolstered with a flap of his ears. Shulk staggers under the sudden weight on his back. "We go eat and then Shulk come home with Riki!"

"Huh?" Shulk cranes his neck trying to look at the Nopon. "Riki, what are you talking about?" Didn't he say he was staying here?

"Shulk forget already?" Riki bounces up and down on Shulk's shoulders before tapping Shulk's cheek with a tiny paw. "When Riki say he become Shulk's daddypon, Riki mean it!"

Ah... He actually thought Riki forgot about that. While he'd been certain Riki had been completely genuine in his offer, the mental image of him actually living in Frontier Village isn't something Shulk pictured as his life after the battle with Zanza. There's nothing quite like climbing up to dizzying heights, only to realise the handrails are too low to stop him from falling off the platforms. He'd been lucky he hadn't been that high up the one time he slipped and fell; he'd only broken a leg, resulting in them staying in Frontier Village a bit longer than they had intended.

Kneeling, Shulk plucks Riki off his shoulders and puts him on the ground so he can talk to the Nopon eye to eye. "I didn't forget, Riki. But I think I'd be too big to live in your house." If it's still there. "I wouldn't be able to get in your door!"

Shulk watches Riki give his statement some thought, body rocking back and forth before he suddenly bounces and exclaims, "Then Riki and Oka and littlepons come here! Make big house, fit everyone inside!"

He can't help but raise an eyebrow at that declaration. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What would Oka think? I imagine it would be a big decision to move all your children." Not to mention the debt he's already in...

"Nopon moved to big Hom Hom colony before! Here no deinos eat littlepon up," Riki argues vehemently, ears flapping wildly. "Eat grill fish every day! Littlepon can have big brotherpon with big Hom Hom brain!"

"You don't need to uproot your life for me, Riki." Shulk shakes his head, smiling. "We're still family, no matter how far we are, right?"

"Riki want family all together! Littlepon must have friends like Shulk!" Riki begins to dance cheerfully. "Bird people, Machine people, HomHom, Nopon, all friends! Everyone happy happy, just like in big dome HomHom village!"

"...You mean like Colony 6?"

Riki bobs up and down, his dark eyes sparkling. "Yes!"

Shulk can't help the huge grin breaking out across his face. "I'd really like to see that." More seriously, he continues, "But I still think you should talk to the rest of your family about it. You shouldn't make big decisions like that without asking your wife and children if they want to move."

"…Shulk right." The yellow Nopon practically deflates, folding over to stare at the ground. "Riki just want to be good daddypon to Shulk."

"What are you talking about? You're already a good father, Riki." Not thinking, Shulk reaches forward and sweeps the yellow Nopon into an awkward kneeling hug. Riki's fur is soft, and tickles his nose horrendously. That's his excuse for his eyes watering a little as he squeezes. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Oooh, of course Riki best daddypon!" Riki croons. Instead of insisting only girls can cuddle him, like Shulk had been expecting, he feels a soft Nopon ear patting his head. "Heropon Riki try hard for littlepons! Even big Hom Hom littlepons."

Shulk can't help but give the Heropon one last tight squeeze before letting go of him, holding the Nopon's gaze with his own. "Listen, Riki. If you and Oka and all your littlepon want to move here, you're welcome to live in my house. It used to be just-"_Dickson and me,_ he realises with a pang. Shulk forces a smile onto his face. "Anyway, I think it'll be enough space for everyone."

He doesn't expect Riki to leap up at him, jumping up on his shoulders and mussing his hair with his ears. "Oooh, Shulk such good littlepon! Riki so proud!"

Shulk shakes his head. "It's nothing much." His stomach lets out a growl for the third time that day, reminding him of the original reason Riki is even here. "Anyway, what happened to lunch?"

"Riki forget!" Riki bounces on Shulk's shoulders, pointing an ear towards the colony and blocking out half of Shulk's field of view in the process. "We go! Eat lots of Riki's yum yum food!"

Shulk laughs, face breaking out into a huge grin. Somehow, it's always been hard to stay sad in the presence of the bouncy Heropon. "Alright! Hold on tight!"

Lunch is an outdoors affair, of course; when Riki's the chef, if he doesn't have access to his kitchen in Frontier Village, he always cooks outdoors, even when - in Shulk's opinion - there's a perfectly usable Homs kitchen nearby. Sometimes, during their journey, Shulk had sat in on watching Riki prepare their food - like Fiora, Riki doesn't allow any of them to help, for good reason - and like everything else he does, Riki chatters away as he cooks. During their journey, Shulk's learnt that Oka's pollencakes had been what attracted Riki to her in the first place, and that apparently she'd been won over by his delicious meals. He's learnt that some of Riki's children have grown up and moved away, but they still regularly have big family lunch and dinners. Even the youngest littlepon knows how to bake. In Riki's family, food is how they bond.

Maybe he should learn how to cook something other than reheated leftovers.

Miraculously, by the time Shulk arrives on the shore where the others are gathered, there's still some food left for him. The others are all there, their meals in various levels of eaten as they talked amongst themselves. Fiora's the first one to spot him, and as she turns her head, he gives her a small smile and wave.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

The others acknowledge his arrival with various greetings and gestures while Riki pops off his shoulders, rushing to where he'd kept Shulk's share of lunch and holding the plate of food aloft with his Nopon ears. There's an entire fire cooked fish laid across a salad. "Shulk, here! Here eat, eat!"

Crouching to take the dish, Shulk says with a smile, "Thanks, Riki."

Given how engrossed the others are in their conversation, Shulk seeks out Reyn, who's, oddly enough, sitting on his own and staring out across the sea. "Hey, Reyn," he greets his friend.

Reyn blinks before grinning. "Look who's finally here."

Shulk lets out a quiet huff of a laugh. "Sorry." He picks at the fish - the flesh is soft and tender and melts sweetly in the mouth - before offering his plate to Reyn in one hand while keeping the fish in the other. "Want some?"

Reyn takes one look at the plate of vegetables and scoffs, but starts eating them anyway, just as he always has. "Who're you going to rope into eating your vegetables when I'm gone?"

"Hmm. I'm sure I'll think of someone." _I'll miss you_, Shulk thinks, but instead says, "It's going to be really quiet without you around."

Reyn pauses, a leafy green halfway to his mouth. "You're not mad that I'm leaving, are you?"

Shulk tilts his head, confused. "Huh? Why would I be angry?"

"I dunno..." Reyn mumbles, scratching his head. "I guess I thought you'd reckon I was ditching you, or something."

"Nah. If anything, I was worried you might think I'm ditching you for not coming along." Shulk shakes his head. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Elbowing Reyn in the arm, Shulk grins. "I should be the one worrying about you; you're the one going off into the new world."

"Hey, I've got Sharla and Melia and Riki with me. We've got each other's backs. But you..."

"Even with Fiora in the Regeneration Chamber, I have Dunban, don't I?"

"That ain't what I mean!"

Shulk blinks. "Then what is it?"

Reyn leans over to stare at Shulk straight in the eyes. "You sure you're okay? It ain't like you to run off on your own like that. I know you wander off and stuff, but usually we can find you easy." He folds his arms. "What's going on, man?"

Shulk tries not so squirm under Reyn's intense gaze, and eventually looks away. "It's just... Dickson."

"...Oh."

Shulk lifts his gaze back to Reyn's. "But it's alright. I've made peace with the fact he's gone now."

There's an awkward pause, before Reyn lets out a long breath through his nose. "Look, if you ever need me, to talk, blow off steam, or whatever, send a message along. I'll come running back as soon as I can, alright?"

Shulk isn't about to point out that mail services might not be functional for a while, given the messengers' lack of geographical knowledge right now; it's the thought that counts. Smiling, he says, "Thanks. I really appreciate it. And if you ever want somewhere to stay besides the barracks, you're welcome to come over any time."

There's a look of something like relief on Reyn's face.

They continue eating Shulk's lunch, until all that's left are fish bones and a light coating of vinaigrette along the bottom of his plate.

"Hey, uh. Reyn?" His grip tightens on the rim of his empty plate. "You don't have to give an answer right now, but even if things work out between you and Sharla, will you be up for another adventure with me, Fiora, and Melia? When things have settled down, Melia plans on looking for relatives of her mother."

Reyn smacks a fist into his palm. "You know me. I'm up for anything with friends."

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you."

"...Wait." Slow realisation dawns on Reyn's face. "What do you mean, 'if things work out between me and Sharla'!?"

"You know what?" Shulk begins to back away, grinning. "I think I should help clean up. See you later!" And Shulk bolts, laughing.

"Oi! Get back here! _Shulk!_"

He's always been speedier than Reyn, but even after the trials of their journey, Reyn still has far better stamina. Eventually, Reyn manages to catch up to him and put him into a headlock - "Don't you dare tell anyone!" - refusing to release him despite his laughing promises not to tell. Reyn only finally releases Shulk when Fiora finds them both - "Fiora, help!" - and tells them off.

"Come on, you two. The others are leaving soon."

"Alright, alright, we're coming."

Seeing the others off ends up being a rather quick affair. They all say their farewells and promise to visit each other, and Fiora gives everyone leaving a hug. Shulk opts for a smile and wave instead, though Reyn receives a hearty slap on the back, which he returns and nearly bowls Shulk over in the process.

And then they are gone.

Dunban, Fiora, and Shulk watch the empty space Melia, Reyn, Riki, and Sharla had occupied not long ago for a brief moment before Fiora turns to them and says brightly, "Shall we get going?"

It doesn't take them long to make the short trip to the Regeneration Chamber. Though it's High Entia technology, it had been Linada and Shulk who had taken the time to discern its functions and method of activation. Though Linada isn't with them right now, she's already taught him how to use the Regeneration Chamber.

In front of the Regeneration Chamber, Shulk turns, hand reflexively reaching for Fiora's, unable to help the corners of his mouth lifting into a small smile at the sight of her face. "Are you ready?"

The cold metal of her hand squeezes his, warming under his skin, before she turns to face him. "Yeah. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Fiora leans in close, her face barely centimetres from his own, and his breath catches in his throat. His gaze flickers towards the light flush blooming across her cheeks, her lips, full and pink under the artificial light - they're such a short distance from his own - before settling on her eyes. But she merely gently bumps her forehead against his - and he smiles, happy but also disappointed but also glad because Dunban's _right there_, watching with a poorly hidden smile - and steps away. Shulk watches Fiora sweep her brother into what must be a bone-crushing hug - given Dunban's nearly inaudible, "Oof!" - before she lets go of him, her smile as bright as the sun as she steps back and into the Regeneration Chamber.

"I can't wait until you see the new me!"

Dunban tilts his head, good hand on his hip. "See you in six months, Fiora."

Shulk steps forward, towards the control panel, letting his fingers idly trace the buttons. "We'll be waiting."

She nods and takes a deep breath. With a push of a button from Shulk, the Regeneration Chamber whirrs shut, bathing Dunban and Shulk in silence.

Shulk lets out a long breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. Six months... It's a long time to wait, but Shulk doesn't mind; he'd wait for years, if that's what Fiora needs. They have a future ahead of them, in a world without gods.

The weight of Dunban's good hand falls onto his shoulder. "Come along, Shulk. We have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>And thus, by getting adopted, Shulk inherits Riki's mountain of debt?! Somehow, I think he's going to end up regretting his offer to house so many Nopon under one roof.

This story was only supposed to be a 2-3k word story about Shulk taking some time to mourn Dickson and then it grew into this monster. Funnily enough, Dunban's conversation with Shulk would have pretty much been covered by Fiora if you took one of the sub-optimal paths in their final Heart-To-Heart on Prison Island.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


End file.
